


Kerberos

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce adopts Keith, Gen, after joker kills jason, grieving batfam, note form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: Jason's death tore the family apart. Keith joined the Galaxy Garrison to get away from the secrets and the oppressive aura of grief. But Keberos happens. And Keith is alone again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154
Kudos: 24





	Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the last chapter of the last part, I am posting the rest of the parts in note form and not write the story.

  * Starts half a year before YJ season 2, 1 year before VLD
  * Bruce feels that he failed in connecting with Keith but Arata reassures him that he did his best with him
  * Arata then points out that he cares for Keith so much that he let him go to the garrison for him to be happy
  * The Kerberos mission comes up, and Keith is dreading it because he is afraid that he will be alone again
  * He hasn’t gone back to Gotham for a long time and barely talks with Bruce and Dick anymore
  * But Shiro encourages him to reconnect with Bruce again before he left
  * However, after the Kerberos disaster, Keith punch Iverson and was expelled
  * Bruce tried to get him to return to Gotham but Keith refused, believing that there is more to the crash and wanted to stay back and investigate
  * He and Bruce got into a really bad argument over it and it ended with him running away to his father’s shack and dropping off the grid
  * Bruce tried to track him down to no avail while investigating Kerberos with the Justice League’s help and the Galaxy Garrison with the team’s help
  * Dick and Barbara however felt that Keith will be fine and secretly visited him when they can
  * However, YJ season 2’s events came up and Dick became very busy with the team and Bruce left to clear his name
  * Keith then believed he was abandoned by them because they made no more effort to try to find him or contact him
  * Shiro crashed back on Earth 1 week before the final battle for the YJ and the Blue Lion was found
  * Initially, the JL tried to investigate the Galra ship and the Blue Lion but were distracted by the arrival of the War World
  * After the YJ season 2 final, Dick and Bruce find out about Keith’s disappearance




End file.
